microcommonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Joint Address of the St.Charlian Government in response to Eniarku's accusations
Citizens of the Federal Republic of St.Charlie Members of the General Assembly Members of the Intermicronational Community It is in unfortunate circumstances that we must address you, and thank you for your messages of support. A few days ago Mr. Meek of Eniarku published a statement on the nation’s media which the St.Charlian Government and its people find unacceptable in its slander and accusations. Apart from ourselves, no-one in St.Charlie had even heard of Eniarku, and we neither can remember anything positive they have done for the community; so it was with great shock and disbelief that our people met Mr. Meek’s accusations. As Mr. Meehan of Nemkhavia has pointed out, the community is not on “a long road to recovery”. That implies that the departure of the nations that Mr. Meek cites, New Europe, Erusia and the Ohio Empire actually worsened the community. Of course, this is nonsense. Erusia was a fake and dictatorial nation while the other two were warmongering nations never taken seriously. Our community has progressed forward, leaving behind the utter senselessness of war (except for a few notable exceptions) and the autocratic traits that the above-mentioned nations displayed. Calling these nations “strongest contributors” is not only idiotic but insulting to people who have worked hard to change our community, for the better. Mr. Meek’s second paragraph further contains two crucial mistakes. Dear Sir, St.Charlie has existed since November 23rd 2008 and A1 since January 1st 2008. Now, unless you wish to illuminate us with your advanced mathematic skills, you will be forced to admit your dear micronation is the youngest of the three, as it was founded in May 2009. Erusia was founded mere weeks before St.Charlie, the Ohio Empire in May 2008 and New Europe in January 2007, being the oldest. Mr. Meek’s claim that the community is now “held together by small, new micronations that are very inexperienced” is nothing short of ludicrous. We suggest Mr. Meek give micronational history a thorough study before assuming a patronising tone which has simply ridiculed him, given his own inexperience. Secondly, the key flaw with the above sentence is the assumption that a few nations are “holding together” or “running” the community on their own accord. We are sorry to disappoint you, Mr. Meek, but the imperialistic and jingoistic days of New Europe are gone. There are no “micronational superpowers”, and given your arrogant tone, we feel the need to inform you that you are not one either. Apart from putting things in people’s mouths, which we find extremely rude, Mr. Meek seems to exhibit a blinded patriotism common of conservative Americans, which goes a long way to explain his imperialistic views. We would like to ask how stating that the US’ education is in shambles, is nothing but a personal opinion – the very same thing that Mr. Meek hypocritically whines about in his second article. Mr. Meek various proposals are quite disturbing, although we would like to make it clear that we would have nothing against, as a matter of fact we would support, Eniarku’s decision to banish itself voluntarily from our community, taking the most troublesome members with it. We are again sorry to disappoint Mr. Meek, but there are no “oppressive powers” or “beloved leaders” to “rebel” against. In fact, as Comrade Fish has pointed out, our two nations are amongst the most liberal in the community. Indeed, we would go as far as to say that with more than 60 people voting for their prime minister, government and parliament, St.Charlie is the most democratic micronation currently in existence. The two nations that Eniarku has joined unfortunately don’t have very democratic credentials. Instead on claiming he was expressing his views on the community, when it had no relevance to the criticism being posed, Mr. Meek should rather try to envisage finding more constructive ways to regain people’s attention. Yes that is correct, we, and practically the whole community, find this to be nothing more than a pathetic and doomed-to-failure method to be at the centre of attention. Nothing more, nothing less. Let us, inexperienced micronationalists, give you some advice, dear Mr. Meek on your high horse. The days when micronationalists could feel happy in bed at night with the thought that they had some sort of “power” over others is finished. Your childish and thoroughly pathetic ways are not welcome, nor are your attempts to gain (not 're'gain, mind you) a central place in the community. We hope you will heed the advice of us oh so inexperienced micronationalists and have the political touch to understand how you will look in the eyes of the community when delivering such statements. Thank you all for reading, and have a good evening. Rt. Hon. Alexander Reinhardt OBS - Prime Minister of the Federal Republic of St.Charlie (s.gd) Heinrich Schneider OBS - Deputy Prime Minister of the Federal Republic of St.Charlie, Minister of Home Affairs (s.gd) Headquarters of the NPSC, Revolution Square 1, District, Federal Republic of St.Charlie 11th November 2010